


You awake?

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Schmoop, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Sam drags his thumb lightly against Dean’s chest. They’re tangled together, Sam’s arms threaded under Dean’s, chest to back, legs perfectly aligned, but Sam has been awake since the sunrise.





	You awake?

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/130686956180/you-awake-dean-sam-drags-his-thumb-lightly)

“You awake, Dean?”

Sam drags his thumb lightly against Dean’s chest. They’re tangled together, Sam’s arms threaded under Dean’s, chest to back, legs perfectly aligned, but Sam has been awake since the sun rise and his tummy keeps rumbling.

“Mm-nope,” Dean replies. It’s nice and warm and he’d rather not move just yet, thank you very much. The massage and good, deep fucking Sam treated him too last night has made him feel heavy and lazy. Plus, they haven’t got to be anywhere in particular and, hell, when was the last time they got to just laze around enjoying each other?

“M'hungry,” Sam sighs, breath escaping hotly at the curve of Dean’s neck, goosebumps rising. “I could get us hash browns?”

Dean smiles. Sammy must be hungry if he’s resorting to bribery by grease.

“Still asleep.”

“Dean,” Sam says, elongating the word around his tongue, making him sound all of sixteen again, begging Dean to take him to a bar or let him drive the Impala.

“Five more minutes alright? I was in the middle of a really hot dream and I’d kinda like to see how it plays out if you don’t mind?”

Sam shakes his head. “Hot dream, huh? You gonna share with the class?”

Dean’s jaw clicks on a yawn, but he opens his eyes a crack and turns in Sam’s arms, only a little, not enough to dislodge his brother touching his skin like tender prickly heat.

“I was in a bar.”

“Uh-huh,” Sam says, ignoring the hollow, growl in his stomach for a bit longer.

“Yeah, just playing some pool and minding my own business. I got a cold beer in my hand. Next thing I know, the bar goes quiet, so I look up and there’s this guy, standing in the door way. He’s staring at me.”

“I don’t blame him,” Sam chuckles. “What’s this guy look like?”

“Shut up, Sammy, and I’ll tell ya.”

“Shutting up,” Sam says, moving his hand from Dean’s chest to his elbow, stroking it lightly. Dean’s eyes crease up at the edges when he smiles. He always has had ridiculously sensitive skin, especially when Sam is pawing at him.

“So this guy, he’s staring at me like he wants to eat me alive, and he strides over, he’s got legs a mile long, Sammy, shaggy brown hair that could do with cutting…”

“Hmm, I don’t think that’s true.”

“My dream, Sam,” Dean continues, shivering when Sam’s fingertips brush the inside of his elbow. “He’s got these eyes, fucking amazing eyes, more colours in'em than a box of fireworks, and it’s like I’m the only thing he can see. And then he smiles.”

Sam waits, amused and blushing from the warmth of Dean’s words. He’s not even sure if Dean is making this whole thing up anymore or if he really did dream all of this. True or not, Sam doesn’t care. It’s a rare and beautiful thing for Dean to voice his feelings without his usual shield of bravado surrounding him.

“He smiles,” Sam prompts. “Then what?”

“Then… I’m not in the bar anymore. I’m standing in the field at the back of Bobby’s.”

Sam leans closer to Dean, nose smushed behind his brothers ear. He’s so fucking in love with Dean it hurts. He’s consumed by him.

“Am I… is the guy still with you?”

“Yeah,” Dean says. “He’s still smiling at me. Fuck, Sam, he’s smokin, but cute too, like a dopey puppy or a baby cow, all big eyed and…”

“A baby cow? Dean…” Sam shakes his head against Dean’s shoulder. “I thought you said this dream was hot?”

“It’s getting there, little brother.”

“Oh, ok,” Sam says, nodding as Dean purses his lips.

“He starts taking my clothes off,” Dean says, “real slow. Tells me what he sees when he takes each thing off.”

Sam exhales heavily, fingertips gliding over Dean’s bicep, something Dean himself used to do to him when they were growing up, the pads of each finger spreading out and then closing again with star shaped tenderness.

“I want to tell him something, something really important, but he won’t shut the hell up.” Dean turns his head, lips grazing the sharp cut of Sam’s jaw. “Reminds me of someone I know actually.”

“Uh-huh,” Sam replies with a smile.

“So he’s talking, saying how bad he wants me, how he’s gonna make me forget everything but him….” Dean trails off.

“And does he?” Sam wants to know the ending to this story. If his dream-self followed through with what he was promising his brother.

“Well, the dream changed there, Sammy. Me and this guy, uh, let’s just call him Sam to make it easy, we’re suddenly in the bunker, and he’s got me up against the wall, biting on my neck.”

“You like being bitten,” Sam says, automatically. It was one of the first most interesting things he’d learnt about Dean’s body.

“Y-yeah, um, and I tell him that. He wants to know everything that gets me off. And that’s when I remember what I have to say him.”

“What was it?”

Dean shifts, stretching his legs out. His face is burning hot.

“It’s that I’m in love with him. He doesn’t need to do anything to get me to forget everything but him because it’s already true. Has been for a long time.”

“And this guy… Sam. What does he say?”

Sam trails his fingers down the length of Dean’s arm and revels in the vibration he feels when Dean shivers under his touch.

“I dunno, Sammy,” Dean replies cockily, jabbing his elbow into Sam’s ribs. “You woke me up so I missed the end of a really good fucking dream.”

Despite Dean’s deflection, Sam knows how difficult opening up like that would have been.

“I suppose hash browns aren’t as appealing as your mystery dream man? But, uh, can I hazard a guess at his response?”

Dean yawns and closes his eyes. “Sure.”

Sam gets Dean to move onto his back and gets on top of him, pressing soft kisses to his lips and cheeks.

“I think this guy, this hot guy called Sam…”

Dean smiles, hooking his feet over the bottom of Sam’s calves.

“I think he’d tell you that he’s in love with you too,” Sam continues, rocking his hips slowly into Dean’s. “He’d… He’d tell you that you’re everything he’s ever needed. That you’re always going to be everything to him.”

Dean licks his lips exhales, rutting up against Sam’s cock. He scrapes his fingernails over Sam’s shoulder blades and moans, finally opening his eyes to look at his brother.

Sam kisses him, slow and deep, biting at Dean’s lips occasionally, just how Dean likes. His balls are tight, so close to orgasm that he can already feel the shock of pleasure building in his veins.

Dean’s heart is thudding against his ribs and Sam can feel it vibrating through his chest, beating in time with his own heart.

“Sam, fuck…” Dean says, teeth bared in a snarl as he comes, body jerking like electricity is firing through him.

It doesn’t take long for Sam to follow him, not after the story about the dream, the roundabout way Dean managed to actually talk about his feelings, and the sight of his brother falling apart for him. It’s too fucking hot for Sam to take.

He collapses with a grunt, face smushed into the side of Dean’s neck. It’s sweaty and sort of gross, but Sam is happy. Whoever said codependent brothers in love was a bad thing?

“Sam?”

“Hm?”

“You’re freaking heavy, dude.”

“Yeah,” Sam says. He doesn’t move.

“Sam?”

“Hm?”

“You’re a huge sap.”

Sam smiles against Dean’s skin and holds on to him a little tighter.

“I know.”


End file.
